1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for protecting an antenna of a radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID tags having antenna patterns and circuit chips mounted on plastic or paper base sheets have been proposed. Due to being bendable, an RFID tag of this type is advantageous in that it is readily mountable to an object.
However, the aforementioned RFID tag can be problematic in that the antenna may break in a case where the base sheet is excessively bent.
The following are patent documents related to RFID tags: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-311226, 2000-200332, 2001-351082, 6-310874, 2001-339125, 8-88448, and 2003-41234.